


Office call

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heavily inspired by LOT 4x06, cock block!Edge, not technically smut but it’s hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: It’s Lena’s  birthday and Kara stops by her office to Lena a birthday present she’ll never forget.Heavily inspired by *that* avalance in 4x06 in fact a lot of the dialogue is from the ep.





	Office call

Lena was at her desk. It was going to be another late night. She was in the middle of defining some details for an upcoming meeting with the board. She hated it. He had to redo the entire budget after their last meeting and it was tiring. With a glass of whiskey on hand things might be able to go a little bit smoother than first thought.

“I thought I told you to go home Eve,” said Lena without looking up from the screen in front of her. When she heard the rustling on blinds being pulled closed she looked up from her work. It was none other than Kara Danvers in a trench coat and heels. “You’re not Eve,”

“Most certainly not,” Kara started to toy with the belt on her jacket. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Don’t play coy with me,” She looked up at Lena and pulled her belt loose. The jacket opened. Black lingerie was revealed. Kara looked hot. “Happy birthday Miss Luthor,”

Kara stepped forward tucking her hair gently behind her. Lena wasn’t sure what she was feeling but she liked it. It was turned on with a hint of worry and confusion.

“Oh sweet Jesus. You know that I don’t really like to celebrate my birthday but this,”

“Well that’s why I’m here. Close your eyes,” said Kara disrupting Lena’s train of thought. A light blush covered Lena’s cheeks as she took in what her girlfriend was wearing.

“What?” Kara slid over Lena’s desk. Her calves came to rest next to Lena’s thighs. Lena felt her thighs part in anticipation.

“I said close your eyes,” Kara had a dominating glare and Lena felt herself start to melt. Kara knew what that look did to her but Kara used it at every chance she got.

“Okay okay I’m closing my eyes,” Lena took one last look at her girlfriend before closing her eyes. She heard Kara get off the desk to walk behind her. She heard the jacket slip off of Kara’s shoulders and it took all of Lena’s power to not open her eyes and take in her girlfriend in all of her beauty.

“So are you ready for your birthday present?”

“Yes,” croaked out Lena. “Are we really doing this here?” She felt Kara nod against her neck where Kara left an open mouth kiss right on the mole on the centre of Lena’s neck. 

Before anything could go further her office door opened, Morgan Edge walking in. Kara dropped to ground under Lena’s desk. Lena heard Edge ranting about some apparent taunt that Lena had done and how she wasn’t going to get the best of him yet but Lena was focused on something else. That something else being the feeling of Kara’s hand tracing along the inside of Lena’s thighs going dangerously high every time. She was struggling to keep a straight face but she was only human. She prayed that Edge wouldn’t notice her faulting breathe or how spaced out she was during the entire conversation. 

Edge stormed out when Lena didn’t respond to his threats leaving Kara and Lena alone it again.

“So where were we before got so rudely interrupted. Ah! That’s right eyes closed baby and just enjoy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that scene tho. For those who haven’t seen it I highly recommend you watch it. Anyways I hope y’all enjoyed this!


End file.
